The Popsicle Problem1 The Crash
by Dreamzsz
Summary: A mysterious girl falls from the Sky and Sonic finds her. Who si this girl? And Why did she fall from the sky? Did she bring trouble with her?
1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet, the calming sound of waves was all to be heard

The night was quiet, the calming sound of waves was all to be heard. The sky was clear, each star twinkling brightly. It was the perfect night, straight out of a dream. A blue hedgehog stood on the shore, a good ways away from the water, looking at the stars. They were beautiful tonight. The sky was so clear, everything was calm. It was if the world was expecting a visitor and had cleaned up for them. Sonic sighed, turning around and walking away from the beach. He should be getting sleep instead of stargazing. Walking to the door of his home, he opened the door. A loud boom rang through the night. The ground shook, and Sonic froze.

Was it Egg man doing something AGIAN?

Sonic sped off, looking for signs of destruction. After circling the city several times, he found nothing wrong. "Odd.." he mummered, running back to his house. He paused to look at the stars agian, and saw something falling. Was it a meteor? The Object was on fire, so it had to have come from space. Or, was it some new trick Egg-head had formulated? As the object got closer, Sonic could hear screaming. The object was headed for the beach. "Guess I'm not sleeping tonight." He mummered, shooting off in the beach's direction. The Object was almost hitting the ground by the time Sonic reached the beach, and whatever the thing was, it was Screaming, LOUDLY. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH! The thing hit the ground, and shook the whole Earth. Sonic rushed over to where the thing fell. It had formed a deep hole in the ground. As he peered in, he saw a...person? It was a red kangaroo, rolling around in the middle of the whole. It appeared that red and blue lightning was circling the figure, making a zapping sound. Sonic jumping down into the hole, next to the kangaroo. It was a girl, her long blue hair was slightly singed, and the front had the colors of a bird of paradise. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she wore a shirt that had odd designs on it. One her feet were long white boots. She had a white skirt on, and a gray belt with many pockets in it.

The lightning was still zapping out from around her and circling her. She rolled over, facing Sonic. "GET AWAY!" She yelled, crying out in pain after she did. What was going on with her. "GO!" She said again, flinching after she spoke. Sonic tried to touch her, but the lightning came out and zapped his hand. "Ow!" He said, jumping back. "I can't control it!" She said, turning over so her face was on the ground. Sonic stood back. How can I help ehr, he thought. The girl rolled back over, her eyes now red. The lightning flickered, and stopped. She passed out. Sonic picked the girl up, and climbed out of the hole.  
What would he do now? Who was this girl? And WHY did she fall from the sky?


	2. The Popsicle Problem2The Name

Sonic had taken the girl back to his house

Sonic had taken the girl back to his house. She was still unconscious, and he didn't know what to do with her. He stared at the girl, her hair, eyes, fur, some sign of why she had fallen from the sky, or why she had been surrounded by lightning. She twitched, then mummered something. "Can't..control.." She said. Her brow furrowed., and she looked like she was upset. "No! I can't.." She said, in a begging tone. Sonic stared at her? What was going on? He walked away from her, and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. he filled up a cup and walked back to the girl. She was now tossing and turning, like she was fighting. Sonic grabbed her wrist, and poured the water on her. The Girl gasped, deep blue eyes flying open. They darted to Sonic, and then flashed red. Sonic flew across the room, hitting a wall. The Girl had shot herself off the bed, and now had the strange lightning around her hands. She stopped, her hands, and the lightning stopped. "I'm..sorry.." She mummered, and turned, jumping through the window.

Sonic watched her go. "Wait!" He yelled, zooming after her. The girl was slower then Sonic, so he easily caught up to her. "Stop!" He yelled. The girl turned to look at him, stopping. "Get away! I can't control it!" she said, running away agian. Sonic followed. "Who are you, and what can't you control?" He demanded, grabbing her arm so she couldn't run anymore. "Let go!" She demanded, pulling on her arm. "Answer my questions!" Sonic yelled. The kangaroo was getting frustrated, but she controlled her anger. She wouldn't hurt this fool. "I'm nobody of interest!" She yelled, trying to run But Sonic stopped her. She groaned. "Who are you?" he asked agian. The kangaroo growled, once agian trying to escape his grip. "I'm Popsicle Anna-Jeen. NOW LET ME GO!" She demanded, this time the lightning came and zapped Sonic. Sonic let go of her arm, yelping. Popsicle ran off. "I told him!" She muttered, leaping on the side of a building and shooting herself onto another.

Meanwhile Sonic chased after her, rubbing his arm. "What is her problem?" he muttered, looking for Popsicle. Sonic couldn't find her. That was, until he heard a scream. Sonic raced toward the screaming, to see Popsicle having a lightning episode. This time she was able to stay standing, but she leaned against a wall. The wall was being bored into by the strange red-and-blue lightning, Popsicle with it. Like last time, her eyes went red, and the lightning stopped. Sonic Caught her right before she hit the ground. What was with this lightning?

Popsicle awoke, finding her face wet and that annoying blue hedgehog staring at her. Stupid hedgehog! She said she was dangerous, why didn't he listen? "You agian.." Popsicle muttered, sitting up. "Yep!" The hedgie said, grinning. Popsicle groaned. " Listen, I told you I an dangerous, why won't you leave me alone?" Popsicle asked, annoyed. "Well, you fell from the sky, and I want to know why." Sonic remarked. Popsicle groaned.  
"Fine, I'll tell you, you annoying hedgehog." Popsicle remarked.

**Popsicle Problem-2** by BlackPixieDust

Sonic had taken the girl back to his house. She was still unconscious, and he didn't know what to do with her. He stared at the girl, her hair, eyes, fur, some sign of why she had fallen from the sky, or why she had been surrounded by lightning. She twitched, then mummered something. "Can't..control.." She said. Her brow furrowed., and she looked like she was upset. "No! I can't.." She said, in a begging tone. Sonic stared at her? What was going on? He walked away from her, and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. he filled up a cup and walked back to the girl. She was now tossing and turning, like she was fighting. Sonic grabbed her wri

Drag and Drop to Collect


	3. The Popsicle Problem3 Learning More

Popsicle sighed, and then began to tell her story

Popsicle sighed, and then began to tell her story. "I was natural born on a different planet that was a lot like this. It was called Yukin5. I lived there for a while, but then things started happening. I'm not going to go into detail, but there were these people from another planet who came and destroyed Yukin5, and took me away. They said I had great possibilities, and taught me to fight. Then, they started experimenting with me, trying to give me powers. The majority of them failed, some worked but didn't work for long. The leader became angry with me not being responsive to the experiments, and threw me into a cell for 2 years. Then, they took me back out. The experiments started again. This time, it was an elemental power: electricity. It worked, but I couldn't control it well. I kept having spasms, when the electricity attacked me. So, after a long time of trying to fix it, they dumped me here. That's why I fell from the sky. Happy now hedgehog?" Popsicle asked, still annoyed by this blue hedgehog getting in her business. "Sure." Sonic replied, grinning. Popsicle was at the door when Sonic said "Maybe I have one more question..", then grinned. Popsicle groaned, hitting her forehead against the door. "I wouldn't mind having an electric spasm right now…" She muttered under her breath. "Well, you got a place to stay?" He asked her. Popsicle chuckled. "If you are suggesting I stay with you, I'll pass." She remarked, opening the door. She turned around. "See ya, hedgie!" Then ,ran out the door.

Sonic watched her go. He'd find her again tomorrow, considering she might get hurt. Sonic walked to his room, and went to sleep.

Popsicle yawned, looking around the streets of Station Square. Hopefully, she had lost that hedgie for forever. Then again, she had a feeling that he'd find her again. Popsicle looked around for somewhere to sleep. There was a few hobos on the streets, all of them looking at her like she was an Alien. "I am an alien.." She muttered, passing by the homeless humans. She noticed an alley where nobody else was in. This would be okay. Popsicle layed down at the end of the alley, quickly falling asleep.

Popsicle yawned, and then opened her eyes. Two green eyes were staring back at her. "AHHH!" She yelled, lightning automatically circling her hands. It was that blue hedgehog again! "YOU!" She groaned, dropping her lightning. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Popsicle asked, eyes narrowing. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sonic remarked giving her a thumbs up. "You sure you aren't trying to get on my nerves? Cause that's all you are accomplishing." Popsicle remarked. Sonic smiled. "Maybe that's what I am also trying to do." Sonic replied. Popsicle groaned, then jumped over the annoying hedgehog.


	4. Popsicle Problem4 A dangerous Problem

Popsicle sighed, then began to tell her story

Popsicle sighed, and then began to tell her story. "I was natural born on a different planet that was a lot like this. It was called Yukin5. I lived there for a while, but then things started happening. I'm not going to go into detail, but there were these people from another planet who came and destroyed Yukin5, and took me away. They said I had great possibilities, and taught me to fight. Then, they started experimenting with me, trying to give me powers. The majority of them failed, some worked but didn't work for long. The leader became angry with me not being responsive to the experiments, and threw me into a cell for 2 years. Then, they took me back out. The experiments started again. This time, it was an elemental power: electricity. It worked, but I couldn't control it well. I kept having spasms, when the electricity attacked me. So, after a long time of trying to fix it, they dumped me here. That's why I fell from the sky. Happy now hedgehog?" Popsicle asked, still annoyed by this blue hedgehog getting in her business. "Sure." Sonic replied, grinning. Popsicle was at the door when Sonic said "Maybe I have one more question..", then grinned. Popsicle groaned, hitting her forehead against the door. "I wouldn't mind having an electric spasm right now…" She muttered under her breath. "Well, you got a place to stay?" He asked her. Popsicle chuckled. "If you are suggesting I stay with you, I'll pass." She remarked, opening the door. She turned around. "See ya, hedgie!" Then ,ran out the door.

Sonic watched her go. He'd find her again tomorrow, considering she might get hurt. Sonic walked to his room, and went to sleep.

Popsicle yawned, looking around the streets of Station Square. Hopefully, she had lost that hedgie for forever. Then again, she had a feeling that he'd find her again. Popsicle looked around for somewhere to sleep. There was a few hobos on the streets, all of them looking at her like she was an Alien. "I am an alien.." She muttered, passing by the homeless humans. She noticed an alley where nobody else was in. This would be okay. Popsicle layed down at the end of the alley, quickly falling asleep.

Popsicle yawned, and then opened her eyes. Two green eyes were staring back at her. "AHHH!" She yelled, lightning automatically circling her hands. It was that blue hedgehog again! "YOU!" She groaned, dropping her lightning. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Popsicle asked, eyes narrowing. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sonic remarked giving her a thumbs up. "You sure you aren't trying to get on my nerves? Cause that's all you are accomplishing." Popsicle remarked. Sonic smiled. "Maybe that's what I am also trying to do." Sonic replied. Popsicle groaned, then jumped over the annoying hedgehog.

Chpt 4

Popsicle hopped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from the annoying hedgehog that seemed to follow her everywhere. Turning her head, she saw that the hedgehog wasn't following her anymore. He had stopped, and was looking down at his wrist. Thank god! He finally stopped following her! Popsicle sighed, then jumped and flipped off the building she was on. Popsicle didn't know what to do now, but she could hear the hedgie talk. "Okay Tails. I'll be there as soon as I can." The hedgehog said. "Okay Sonic!" A fainter, childish voice called. Sonic? So that was Mr. Annoying's name? A blue flash shot over her head. Popsicle watched it zoom over the landscape. Looking around the boring streets, she decided to follow it. "Me follow him? That's new." She muttered, zooming off after him. Following Sonic, she found they started to go into a dense forest. She had to jump over trees to avoid hitting them. Sonic was able to run through it with ease. After a while, Popsicle began leaping after him. It Didn't take long until Sonic stopped, at some kind of workshop. Popsicle sat on the steps and watched him. "Tails!" Sonic called, knocking on the silver door. A orange kid-fox opened the door. "Hey sonic!" The two-tailed fox said, smiling. "Come on in!" Sonic stepped inside the fox's house-thing. Popsicle hopped up to the front door to spy on the two some more. Inside, she saw lots of metal, and odd machines. Sonic and Tails stood up talking. "Well Sonic, something crashed into Station Square last night." Tails started. Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I know. It was a kangaroo from space." Sonic explains. Popsicle smiled to herself. "Oh, okay. Whatever you say Sonic! But, ever since that kangaroo landed, odd things have been happening around the planet. More crashes, in different countries." Tails said, frowning. Sonic frowned too. " More crashes? I wonder if Popsicle would know what they were." Sonic remarked. Popsicle was trying to come up with the answer herself.

Did Yukin's destroyers take more kids from the planet, and experimented with them to?

If they did, could they control whatever Yukin's destroyers gave to them? Popsicle stood, thinking possibilities. She could barely control her powers, and she was the only experiment for a few years. These…experiments would barely be able to control them at all. This planet could come to an end like Yukin5 went out! Popsicle hadn't been paying attention, and the door hit her as Tails came out of the Workshop. Popsicle got knocked over, and her head had a bump on it. "HEY! Watch it foxy!" She called, glaring at Tails. "Um..sorry. Who are you?" Tails asked, cowering under Popsicle's glare. Sonic came out, and gave Popsicle a questionable glance. "Popsicle? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Popsicle dusted herself off. "I wanted to see what you were doing.." Popsicle muttered. Sonic grinned. "Don't get a big head." Popsicle muttered, turning around to leave. "Hey! Wait! Are you the kangaroo who fell from the sky?" Tails asked, tapping on her shoulder. Popsicle ground her teeth in frustration. What was up with everybody touching her?! "Yeah. What about it?" She asked turning around. "I've got a few questions for you…" Tails murmured.

Far away, in a different galaxy, and gloomy figure stood on a dead planet. The figure, hooded and face hidden in shadows, looked around the landscape. "Yukin5!" The figure murmured, to nobody in particular. It chuckled. "What a beautiful planet!" The figure said sarcastically. Surrounded by odd looking monsters, they parted, letting 3 figures into the circle. Two hedgehogs held a sorry looking figure, who glared at the hooded person. The hooded figure chuckled, touching the captured Mouse's cheek. The mouse growled, and snapped at its hand. The figure scowled beneath its hood, then snapped its fingers. One of the hedgehogs slashed the mouse across the cheek. "Well, we thought I had wiped out the population. Looks like I left one." The figure chuckled. "Goodbye." Was the last word the figure spoke. It lunged forward, grabbing the mouse head and snapping its neck. The figure tossed the body aside. A hedgehog walked up to her. "Your orders, My lord?" The hedgehog asked, bowing. "Burn the body, and bring me back to the ship." The figure requested, reaching a blue gloved hand up to her hood and lowering it.


End file.
